How The Time Was Won
by APrairiefan
Summary: While Jonathan and marks seek to help a man whom in anger in his Western Extravaganza show, may actually kill a man. Mark Under the Influence (not alchool) dreams a what-if of the TV show Bonanza. This is also a Little House on the Prairie Crossover with Albert Ingalls coming in later. Mycover picture of Albert Ingalls on the right hand corner is provided by Ultraknight
1. How The West Was Won

Summary: While Jonathan and Mark seek to help a man, whom in anger, in his Western Extravaganza show may actually kill a man. Mark, under the influence (not alchool), dreams a what-if of the TV show Bonanza. A Highway To Heaven and Bonanza Crossover.

A Crossover between Bonanza, Highway To Heaven, and Little House On The Prairie. Albert Ingalls from Little House will be mentioned in later chapters. The picture on the lower right corner of Albert was provided by Ultraknight.

**How The Time Was Won**

**Chapter 1:**

Jonathan and Mark are traveling in Nevada as Jonathan says, "Mark, turn on State Route 341 our assignment is in Virginia City, Nevada."

Mark asks, "Virginia City?! Bonanza, Little Joe, Hoss, Adam, Ben Cartwright!" He smiles and than starts to sing, "On this land we put our brand, Cartwright is the name, fortune smiled the day we filed the Ponderosa claim. Here in the West were livin' in the best Bonanza! Bonanza! If anyone fights with anyone of us he got a fight with me, Bonanza!" He continues, "Bonanza I love it, that's one of my favorite shows growing up you know good was going to win. Sometimes it was a race against time but good won."

Mark and Jonathan traveling down the highway come to a clearing. In the clearing, it looks like a made up Western Town was set up in the middle of an arena with a sign that said, "Barkley's Best of the West Western Extravaganza Show starring, Jake Cartwright as Sheriff of the Digiorn, N.V. (Wyatt Earp used to be Sheriff of Tombstone), Clem Masterson a card player from Red Baron UT looking for action in Nevada. Dolly Parton, a singer, Doc Christmas, Town Doctor, Parson Brown, Church Pastor and a cast of others."

Mark asks, "So what's the assignment?"

Jonathan answers, "Jake Cartwright doesn't have his heart right and we have to help him while there is still time."

Jake's son is visiting the set while his dad is working. His son's name is Johnny Cartwright who is playing over in the distance. Jake is hammering a sign more securely over the Livery stable.

Clem Masterson is operating a forklift taking a load of lumber across the set. Johnny runs out in front of him. Clem stops suddenly but the jar of the load loosens it and 200 pounds of lumber drops on Johnny Cartwright. Jake hears the noise. Clem is frantically saying, "The boy is under that! The boy is under that! I didn't mean it! He just ran out in front of me."

Jake arrives at the scene and punches Clem on the jaw and says, "You stupid rotten rattlesnake..."

Tom Barkley, owner of the Extravaganza arrives at the scene holds Jake back and says, "Jake, get ahold of yourself. Let's get the boy out of there and get your son medical attention."

They undig the boy. Earlier an ambulance was called and now arrives at the scene. Wayne an EMT examines the boy and says, "I'm sorry, he's crushed to death he's gone. I'm sorry there was just no time to save him."

Jake grimaces and makes a noise like he was just punched in the stomach.

Tom Barkley apologizes to Jake and offers him some time off.

Jake says, "No," Though he wanted to get his mind off the death of his son but the anger was frustrating in Jake and he knew a shoot out was coming in the show between him and Clem. Jake thought he'd get his revenge and no one would know he killed Clem on purpose and that would be tomorrow night.

Mark says, "It looks like everything is going to be alright, Jake wants to stay busy and not think of his loss."

Jonathan answers, "That's only a front, Mark, Jake is angry."

Jonathan and Mark walks to Jake's dressing room. Butch, Jakes bodyguard says, "Jake isn't seeing anybody right now, he just lost his son and wishes to be left alone, he needs time. Come back in the morning, youou seem like nice guys. For now, leave him be."

Jonathan and Mark leave. Mark is driving to a Hotel when he sees, Parker's Pizza Parlor Buffet home of the $3.99 Buffet. Mark says, "I'm hungry!"

Jonathan replies, "You know how you get when you eat this late, remember the sub sandwich you ate and you dreamed I was a werewolf? You want that again?"

Mark answers, "That was then, I'm hungry now."

They go in the Parlor and Mark orders the buffet. He eats and eats and eats.

They get to the Hotel, Mark turns on the TV and a Bonanza marathon is playing. He sits in a chair lets out a big burp, watches Bonanza and falls asleep.

Jonathan steps out of the Hotel to go around back of the hotel to pray in a secluded spot.

Meanwhile Mark starts to dream, he thinks he wakes up in a Western outfit and asks the first man he sees out in the street, where is this?, who are you?"

The man answers, "This is Virginia City and I'm Ben Cartwright."

Mark replies, "My name is Victor French, what if I told you I don't belong here?"

How will the rest of the dream go?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mark continues his dream:

Ben Cartwright asks, "Mr. French are you lost?"

Victor/Mark answers, "Not sure."

Ben Cartwright replies, "Well do you need work?"

Mark/Victor reached in his pockets to see if he had any money and found none and says, "Yes sir, I could use a job."

Ben asks, "Can you mend fences?"

Mark/Victor answers, "Yes, be glad to."

Mr. Cartwright smiles and says, "I'll take you to the Ponderosa Ranch and get you settled in. Candy, my foreman will tell you what needs to be done."

When they arrived at the Ponderosa, Hop Sing was throwing water away and sees them then says, "Mr. Cartwright you not tell me there's another mouth to feed." He also said something in Chinese and waves his hands up in the air with a look of exasperation. Hop Sing goes back into the kitchen and shuts the door.

Ben chuckles, "He's used to it, this is one of his good days. Candy? Candy? Candy?"

Candy walks out of the barn dusting himself off, leaving the shovel by the door and says, "Yes Sir, Mr. Cartwright."

Ben says, "Get Victor here on mending fences "

Candy replies, "Let me get you a horse and we'll ride out there."

Victor/ Mark asks, "Are you short handed?"

Candy answers, "Yes, Little Joe, Mr Cartwright's youngest son is looking into a business proposition in Colorado and hasn't returned home yet. The train station said, "Maybe they might get some snow over that way."

Victor and Candy and the other Ranch hands put in a hard day's work, mending fences, tending Cattle and the like. They all come home for supper. Candy and Victor is invited in to dine with Ben and Hoss. Hoss had been splitting wood all day long he usually can take it but today he looked drained. While they were eating supper Hoss had eaten about half his plate and said, "Pa. I don't feel sooo..." and collapses to the floor.

Candy says, "I'll go get the Doctor."

Ben answers, "Yes and hurry!''

Candy understands the seriousness of it and hurries.

Ben goes to his son and says, "Hoss, my son, you've got to be all right. I love you son. Please God, help my son."

Candy was not even a half a mile down the road when a carriage and a man whom looked like a Doctor was heading toward the Ponderosa. Candy says, "We need a Doctor at the Ponderosa. Are you a Doctor?"

The man answers, "Yes, my name is Dr. Albert Ingalls. "I live over there, (pointing out on the Prairie.) about 10-15 miles out."

Mark chuckles in his sleep thinking of how strange to blend Little House on the Prairie with his dream about Bonanza.

Candy continues, "We got a man, a good friend of mine, whom was enjoying his supper and just collapsed to the floor."

They hurry back to the Ponderosa. Albert introduces himself, I'm Doctor Albert Ingalls."

Ben Cartwright said it's my son, Hoss.

Dr. Ingalls responds, Let's get him into a bed."

They make him comfortable on a bed, Doctor Ingalls examines him and has a look of sadness upon his face. Dr. Ingalls directs Ben and Candy to step back into the family room and says, "You better sit down. I saying what I'm about to say because it's a fact. I trust you are all familiar with Mayo Clinic in Minnesota?"

They all nod their heads, "Yes."

Victor is sitting at the supper table and has a deep concern on his face, Hop Sing is also listening wiping a dish. Dr. Albert continues, "After careful examination I must concur that your son, "Hoss'' lungs are failing him and they will eventually collapse resulting in..."

Candy says, "No, Doctor you are wrong, Hoss has always been so strong as a bull!"

Dr. Ingalls responds, "Listen to his lungs."

Candy listens to Hoss' lungs on Dr. Ingalls' stethoscope. Dr. Ingalls says, "Now listen to yours." While candy listens, Doctor Ingalls paused then he continues, "See the difference?"

Candy got angry and shoved the instrument back into Dr. Ingalls hand and says, "Hoss will be up and around again in no time has always been as tough as they come." Than Candy storms outside and rides toward town to get the regular doctor instead.

Ben says to Victor/Mark, "Go after him and also wire the Apex Shipyards in San Francisco. Adam is working there also wire the Barnes Noble freight company in Denver Colorado. There will know where little Joe is staying."

Victor/Mark answers, "Sure," then he follows Candy.

Candy notices Victor following him and says to him, "I'm going to see the Dr. in town. That Dr. Ingalls is some high-fluten City Doctor. Probably doesn't have the sense to come out of the rain."

Victor/Mark says, "You know Dr. Ingalls is right, and you know he told us he lives out on the Prairie, so we know he isn't a City Dr." He also told us he grew up in a small Town of Country folks in Walnut Grove MN. He seems like a nice guy to me, and I believe he knows what he is talking about."

Candy shouts, "Don't even...!" and he grunts. Sorrow is aggravating Candy to the point that he looks tired and doesn't realize what he saying. He notices the Silver Slipper and just wants to drown his says to Victor as he starts toward the Saloon, "I'll see you later."

Victor/Mark knowing from experience says, "That road only brings more trouble." Just then a Church bell rings and Candy looks towards it with interest.

What will happen next, will Hoss be ok?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Continuing Mark Gordon's dream...

Back at the Ranch while Mark and Candy are in Town, Ben is kneeling beside the bed tending and praying for his son Hoss, (Eric). Ben notices a picture of Hoss' mother and thinks back many years ago...

Time past.

Ben comes to his wife, Hoss' mother. Mrs. Cartwright says, "It's time I know it's time."

Julia, The Midwife is called in and says, "Push, that's right push, you're doing fine."

A healthy baby boy!

Julie spanks him and the baby cries. Mrs. Cartwright is handed the baby and says while holding him to her bosom you shall be called Eric."

Ben says, "That boy is as big as a horse."

Mrs. Cartwright replies, "Then he shall be nicknamed, 'Hoss.' Then Ben Cartwright sheds a tear and comes back to the present.

A knock at the bedroom door. Ben asks, "Who is it?"

"Hop Sing, Mr. Cartwright." Hop Sing answers. Hop sing comes in and asks, How's Mr. Hoss?"

Ben answers, Dr. Albert Ingalls is making sure he is comfortable and taking care of him.''

Dr. Ingalls replies, "Yes, he is doing fine for now and is resting comfortably."

They all head out to the dinning room as Hoss is resting comfortably and then Hop Sing asks if they both would like some hot tea. Ben replies, "Yes, Thank you."

Albert also says, "Yes, Thank you. I will take a cup of tea."

Ben goes to his chair and Dr. Albert Ingalls sats on the the couch.

While waiting for Hop Sing to bring the hot tea, Ben asks Dr. Ingalls, "How long have you been a doctor?"

Albert answers, About 5 years now, I always wanted to be a doctor when I was growing up in Walnut Grove MN. My Town doctor, Dr. Baker has taught me a lot."

Hop Sing brings the hot pot of tea and cups and gives both Dr Albert and Ben Cartwright a cup and then Ben says to Hop Sing, join us please and have a cup."

Ben sips on his tea and sighs.

Hop Sing also sippin on his tea, sets his cup on the saucer and puts his hand on the shoulder of Ben Cartwright and says, "It's in the hands of the Almighty. Rest in your faith."

Mr. Cartwright then replies, "You're right Hop Sing you're right."

Dr. Ingalls replies and says, "Yes the Lord is with your son and will help him through. Rev. Alden, my Pastor growing up always taught me to have faith in God and also my Pa, Charles Ingalls had a strong belief that if we have faith God will see us through."

Meanwhile back in Town, Candy's attention is drawn to the ringing of a Church bell. He walks toward the Church and goes inside followed by Victor/Mark. Candles are lit. There is a large Crucifix at the head of the Church Sanctuary. A Priest is tending to the upkeep of the Sanctuary.

Candy and Victor/Mark sit in a pew. Candy says in a low voice, "Hoss, Hoss, Hoss," a tear escapes his eyes and he continues saying, " God, I'm not used to this but I trust You can hear me. If you choose not to let Hoss live please don't let him be in much pain. Let him go when it's time in peace. Amen."

"Amen, my son," A voice says.

Candy and Victor/Mark look over at him. The Priest says to them, "Pease forgive me, my name is Father Michael Landon. I heard your prayer. Would you like to talk to someone?"

Candy answers, "I don't understand why my friend Hoss, who is as tough as they come, it just don't seem right to me.''

Father Landon asks what was wrong with his friend Hoss and Candy answers, "He just fainted and collapsed with no explanation why and the doctor says he might not make it."

Father Landon replies, "I'm sorry to hear, but my son I understand your pain. We need to trust in God when things don't seem right to us. God is loving and a all-knowing God who cares. His time is not always our time but His time will win. I've been to London England before and heard the big orchestra play. They are very beautiful very Majestic. What makes them a success is the timing for the proper instrument to make the music that adds to the whole. So it is with God, my son your friend's impending death is part of God's Orchestra of the music of life."

Candy replies back, "That makes sense, but it hurts to lose a friend.

Father Landon puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Think of the family he is leaving behind and let your friendship between you and Hoss be strength to them in this time of need. Let us pray together."

They pray together.

Candy and Victor go to the telegraph office and ware Adam and little Joe. Adam responds back that he could arrive on the late train tomorrow evening.

Little Joe wares back to them about a massive snow storm in Denver Colorado with no way to get out. There is no Train for Little Joe to catch to be back at the Ponderosa anytime soon.

What will happen next in Mark Gorden's dream? Will Little Joe get back to see his brother?"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mark Gordon is still dreaming and contimplating Little Joe's problem.

In Denver, Colorado, the snow and ice has made the Trains immovable. Little Joe is discouraged he can't get home when he needs to be with his family.

"Hey Mr." A voice says.

"Little Joe answered, "Yes"

The man replies, "I got to get these homemade blankets though to trade with the Indians to the Mercantile owner in Virginia City, Nevada it looks like you weigh just enough to balance my dog sled for the journey. You bound that way?"

Little Joe answers, "Yes, my brother is dying."

"Hop on board and be quick about it I'm in a hurry!" The man said.

Little Joe gets on board and away they go. Little Joe is thinking, "whom is this Mountain man where did he come from and just when I needed him?" The man never stopped but Little Joe must have dozed off because before he knew it he was in Virginia City, Nevada, 1 hour before Adam got there by train. When the man let Little Joe off in town Little Joe said, ''Thank You, Mr."

The man said, Little Joe, my name is Jonathan Smith," and he went on his way.

Little Joe looks the direction Jonathan went and started to say, "Hey how did you get my name?" But Jonathan Smith was no where in sight. Little Joe thinks to himself, "How did he vanish so quickly?"

Father Landon was coming out of the Church when Little Joe just got into Town. Father Landon says, Don't ask me how I know this but you must be Mr. Joseph Cartwright, brother of Hoss little."

Joe responds, "Yes, I am."

"I'll take you right out to the Ponderosa they will be glad to see you!" Father London says.

They travel to the Ponderosa, Little Joe requests, "Please stay Father."

Father Landon replies, "Certainly, my son."

About a half hour later Adam Cartwright arrives in a heavy beard and a cap on. Ben is so glad all his sons could all be here. He tells them, "Hoss is resting."

Dr. Ingalls comes out of the room with a disappointed look and says, "There is no more I can do and Hoss is asking for his family and Candy and Hop Sing as well."

They all go into see Hoss, time is short. Hoss in a very weak voice says, "I want you to know I love you all. Little Joe, God told me you'd be here. I'm glad you all made it for my life is leaving me but each of you must go on living your life to its fullest make the most of your time on earth. Candy the Lord also told me that you prayed I wouldn't be in much pain if it was my time to die and friend rest assured I am not in alot if pain. I love you all!''

There is about a minute of quiet in the room as his family and friends looks at Hoss knowing that he is about to to pass in this life. Then Hoss looks over to Dr. Albert Ingalls and thanks him for his care and says, "You did your best!"

Another moment of silence and then Hoss looks back over to his family and says, "Remember I will always love you!" He breathes his last.

Father London in the room with them by Little Joe makes the sign of the cross and in a low voice says, "Be merciful to his departed soul."

Father London before they all head out to bury Hoss says, "You should all go alone without us to have some time to be alone with your dear departed."

Ben Cartwright and those closest to Hoss go to the tract of land willed to Hoss if he ever wanted to branch out on his own, and there he was buried. Each one Ben, Joseph, Hop Sing and Candy said some departing words of how they felt. As Hop Sing would put it "Mr. Hoss, mending any fences among them personally."

They are now back at the Ranch house and Ben and his family thank Dr. Albert Ingalls for his service. Candy says to him, "I am so sorry for the way I treated you and thought that you were a 'High-falutin' doctor. I can see that you did all that you could do for my friend and the Cartwright family. God bless you my friend."

Albert gives them all his regards and accepts Candy apology and says a prayer for them as he goes on his way.

Father London also has a prayer for them as he leaves.

Mark is coming out of his dream and is singing still half asleep. "Hoss and Joe and Adam know every rock and pine no one works, fights or eats like these boys of mine..."

Mark then lets out another big burp.

Jonathan comes in from praying and says, "Mark wake up."

Mark burps again and says, "The olives, the olives, Jonathan."

Jonathan says, Mark, you were dreaming."

Mark replies, "And you were in my dream. Mark goes on to describe the dream and says it seemed so real. I was helping mending fences on the Ponderosa Ranch."

Jonathan says that's what we need to help our Mr. Cartwright here do mend fences with Clem Masterson before he regrets what he plans to do.

Mark continues to say, "I will tell you more of my dream later. For now, let's go help Mr. Jake Cartwright with his grief.

Will Mr Jake Cartwright mend some broken fences of unforgivingness toward Mr. Masterson

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yesterday before Mark Gorden had a dream about Bonanza, Jake Cartwright lost his son in a freak accident getting ready for a Western Extravaganza show Johnny Cartwright in a forklift get crushed and died in a tragical mishap.

The death of his son is stewing in Jake Cartwright and he's thinking since he is Sheriff in the show and there is a shoot out scene between him and Clem Masterson, the one who accidentally killed Johnny. He is going to use real bullets instead of blanks and claim it was an accident so Jake can get his sweet revenge. Jonathan and Mark's assignment is to help Jake get his heart right. It is no accident that Mark had been dreaming about mending fences actual and figurative speaking on the Ponderosa Ranch.

Jonathan and Mark go to Jake Cartwright's dressing room. Butch, Jake's bodyguard is standing outside Jake's dressing room as Bush says to them, "Your back, you'll have to wait he's eating breakfast."

They wait, 20 minutes past. Jake comes out of his dressing room and says, "Butch get someone to shine my boots."

Butch answers, "Yes sir."

Jake's asks, "And who are these two?"

Butch answers, "Two men who say they have to talk to you."

Jake responds and sighs, "Oh, Come in I have to wait for my boots to be shined anyway. State your business and be quick about it."

Johnathon and Mark go into Jake's dressing room as Jonathan says, "I'll get right to the point I'm an angel sent by God and you must not really shoot clam Masterson over the death of your son. I know he was the only part left of your deceased wife Lillian. You need to realize that Clem didn't mean it and that it was an accident."

Jake replies, "But Clam could have made sure his load was secure enough, my son did not have to die. An eye for an eye, Mr. Angel, isn't that what even the Bible says?"

Jonathan responds, "But Jesus said in the New Testament in Matthew 6:15 'But if you forgive not men their trespasses neither will your Father forgive your trespasses.' Forgiveness brings healing. I think you remember the lesson your dad taught you about mending fences when you were young man living on a ranch in Texas.

Jake has a tear in his eye and replies, "Yeah he said, 'mending fences maybe inconvenient but more harm is done if it's neglected.' What can I do?" Jake has another tear in his eye.

Jonathan answers, "Tell Clem you truly forgive and except the fact he truly meant no harm to your son. You know he didn't."

Jake than says to Jonathan Smith, "Yes, I know you are right he didn't mean no harm it was an accident."

After the Extravaganza show is over Jack tells Clem that he forgives him and they become good friends again.

Jake has always been a hero to kids and adults alike but to forgive when it hurts deeply makes a man more of a hero. We are never alone as we travel the Highway to Heaven. Jesus will help us mend any fences that are broken to make it right again.

Mark and Jonathan go on their way and Mark tells Jonathan more of his dream, how he was on the Ponderosa mending fences and about Hoss Cartwright getting sick, collapsing and dying. Mark also mentions that in his dream, When Candy first saw Dr. Albert Ingalls he didn't trust him with his friend Hoss Cartwright because he thought he was a high-Fulton City Doctor but after Hoss passed he made it right with Dr. Albert Ingalls and they mended fences of forgiveness between them.

Jonathan Smith replies, "That is how it should be when we have a disagreement between each other to mend fences of unforgiveness."

Mark then says, "You are right, Jonathan," and then as Mark has a little smile and Chuckles says, "Hey, Jonathan you were in my dream what seemed a couple of times as different characters. One as you are here, Jonathan Smith, two as Little Joe on Bonanza, and there was also a fella, Father Michael Landon who kinda of looked like you."

Jonathan has a look on his face and asks, "Really?"

Mark smiles and answers, "Yes and do you remember the Tv show, Little House on the Prairie? I believe Albert Ingalls was from that show and he mentioned his dad Charles Ingalls and if I remember correctly Michael Landon played Charles Ingalls on Little House On The Prairie."

Mark and Jonathan both smile as Jonathan says, "Yeah Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie are two of my favorite shows and that Michael Landon is a pretty good guy and actor."

Mark then says, "Yeah, he was a pretty good guy but also Victor French who I dreamed I was. I remember he was a pretty good actor as Mr. Edwards on Little House on the Prairie as well."

Jonathan and Mark continue riding down the Highway and chatting as they wait their next assignment.

The End


End file.
